


Shameless

by sellswordking



Series: So, we have this relationship [2]
Category: Game Grumps, JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, suggested septibangiplier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sellswordking/pseuds/sellswordking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Distance makes the heart grow fonder. Go yonder? Whatever, Sean was cool with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I've become. Are you proud now, ma?

Sean pressed play on the Instagram video and grinned as Mark’s face filled up the screen. Mark quickly passed off the phone to Danny, who laughed and turned it to watch Mark take a running leap at the bean bags in the grump studio. The video ended with him face down in the squishy foam, and just before it replayed Sean hit pause, giggling madly. He let the video play through again, looking for something he thought he’d seen the first time.

Ah, _there_!

If he paused at just the right moment, he could see a dark spot under the collar of Mark’s shirt. It could’ve been a shadow or a bruise or anything, really, but it wasn't. Sean had seen it a million times on Mark’s neck, his chest, his thighs--it was a hickie. Probably Danny’s work, if he had to guess, being that it looked pretty fresh and Mark’s infamous floof was all messed up.

Sean switched over to his messenger to text Mark.

_Jackaroo: Saw the video_  
_Jackaroo: tease!_  
_Boxybits is typing…_  
_Boxybits: Tease?_  
_Boxybits: How dare you!_  
_Jackaroo: They should be lower if Danny’s gonna suck on your neck. People will talk_  
_Jackaroo: And you are a bit of a slut, so they’d have a LOT to talk about._  
_Boxybits is typing…_  
_Boxybits: HOW RUDE  
_ _Boxybits is typing…_

It took a few minutes for the next reply to come, the typing starting and stopping sporadically.

_Boxybits: mars shirts are to low its not my fault_  
_Boxybits: marks**  
_ _Boxybits is typing…_

Sean laughed, picturing the fight Mark and Danny were probably having over the phone. 

_Boxybits: IT’S TOTALLY DANNY’S FAULT_  
_Jackaroo: Film it for proof next time ;)_  
_Boxybits is typing…_  
_Boxybits: Yeah?  
_ _Jackaroo: Yeah! It’ll be fun!_

Of course, Sean wasn’t taking it seriously. He and Mark had exchanged a few risque photos since Sean had gone home, and errant skype sessions had ended less than innocent, but Danny was a whole new part of the equation that hadn’t been included before. At least on Sean’s side of things.

_____

_They had a couple thousand long talks before Sean had to fly back. About them, their relationship, and where--if anywhere--it was going._

_Sean hadn't wanted to leave it at one weekend (a quarter of which they had been too fucked up to see straight) and to his relief, neither had Mark. Of course, they couldn't ignore the elephant in the room._

_So they talked about the distance, and the likelihood of seeing one another outside of a skype window or for more than cons. It wasn't going to be a high number, but they both knew that. The question was how they would deal with it. Mark said he was perfectly fine in a long distance relationship, and Sean had done it before of course, but after a quiet moment, Sean finally bit out the words he’d been working up the courage to say for a while._

_“You and Danny…” Sean couldn’t keep the blush off his face, memories springing to the suraface again of the morning in the hotel room. Mark winced._

_“It’s not something you have to worry about, really. It was just...physical, for both of us. Not that that sounds any better.” He was struggling, and Sean quieted him with a kiss._

_“If you two still want to be physical, I’m not against it.” Sean admitted quietly._

_Mark just stared. It was like he couldn’t process what he’d been told, and after a few stressful minutes, he finally found the words._

_“You mean like...an open relationship?” Mark asked, and Sean just shrugged. “You’d really be okay with that?”_

_“As long as I’m your boyfriend at the end of the day.” Sean couldn’t quite voice yet that he also privately found the idea pretty sexy--Danny and Mark were attractive bastards, and they both knew it._

_Mark’s face lit up. “But, you would too, right?”_

_“Would what?” Sean asked._

_“Would see other people? It wouldn’t just be me, right? I wouldn’t have a problem with it either, Sean.” Mark laced their fingers together, and his tone gained the same warmth that he used when he was being serious--the voice that a lot of fans (and Sean) fell in love with. “When we can be together, it’ll be amazing, but, when we can’t, you won’t be lonely? If you’re attracted to someone, you’ll go after them, right?” Sean felt his face going hot as he thought about it, looking down at their entwined fingers. Mark was being dead serious--he wanted Sean to sleep with other people just like he would, and Sean should’ve known he’d want everything to be fair. There weren’t a lot of people back home that Sean found appealing, or the ones that he did never seemed to be available, but it didn’t bother him. He was alright being alone, it wasn’t like he ever got lonely. If he wasn’t working, he was sleeping or chatting with other people; he didn’t really need the physical stuff all the time._

_Sean knew if he didn’t say yes, though, Mark would never go for it. And who knew? Maybe someone cute would move in next door._

_“Yeah, of course! Open on both sides.”_

______

Sean woke up to a slew of messages on his phone.

Most of them notifications from friends, from twitter, and the onslaught of new emails. He was so close to four million, people had already started celebrating. It was a fucking crazy number Sean couldn’t even fathom, like any day he’d go back to a few thousand subscribers and fade away into youtube history.

The last few though were from Mark.

_Boxybits: so warm_  
_Boxybits: your boyfriend is so hot_  
_Boxybits: danny is an ass hole_  
_Boxybits: check your email_  
_Boxybits: have you checked yet?_  
_Boxybits: Sean_  
_Boxybits: Fuck what time is it there?_  
_Boxybits: Sean you’ve gotta be up by now_  
_Boxybits: Pick a goddamn schedule, dude!  
_ _Boxybits: Check your email._

Sean laughed as he looked at the time stamps, nearly five hours between the first batch and the last three. Mark wasn’t wrong, he had been sleeping erratically, but he was still kind of messed up. How the hell Mark did it--going from con to con like he did, Sean had no fucking clue.

Following the messages advice, he checked his private email, the one only his friends had, and saw one from Mark sitting at the top. As soon as he clicked it and saw several videos attached, heat started to boil up in his gut.

“They fuckin'  _didn’t_.” He whispered to himself, clicking on the first video.

Mark was laying with an arm behind his head, free hand moving with his words as if he was conducting them. “Now, if this goes well, it’s gonna have to become a thing, Sean.”

“Yeah, and I’m totally envoking my viewing rights, as the homewrecker in this relationship.” Danny said from behind the camera.

“You’re not the other man, Danny. You’re like, the third musketeer.” Mark laughed. “You know, the one no one cared about. You don’t count.”

The camera shook and moved closer to Mark.

“I’m your fuckin’ masturbation aide, great.” Mark’s laughter turned from chuckling to full blown belly laughing, and Sean felt the little hairs at the back of his neck stand up at the sound.

“Sexiest living dildo I’ve ever seen.” Mark moved toward the camera, and all the sudden the view was changed to a side angle as they kissed. Danny was already shirtless.

Sean heard himself whine unattractively. He immediately closed the video on his phone and went to get his laptop. He sent a quick text to Mark as it booted up. 

_Jackaroo: Not fair!_  
_Jackaroo: You horny bastards are gonna drive me out of my mind._  
_Jackaroo: Or back on a plane._  
_Boxybits is typing…  
_ _Boxybits: Get to the part where I eat Danny out, then you can yell at me._

Sean sucked in a hard breath, twitching in his boxers.

  _Jackaroo: Motherfucker  
__Jackaroo: I hate you  
__Boxybits is typing…  
__Jackaroo: Both of you  
__Boxybits: We’ll make a video for you to take home next time  
__Boxybits is typing…  
__Boxybits: All three of us_

For a moment, he just stared at the screen. Sean could practically see Mark’s trepidation and how long it took to type four little words. His stomach was twisting itself up and the email sat on his computer screen, each video far too innocent for what was in it. Sean already knew he’d watch them more than once, that they’d keep good old righty busy until the second he saw Mark again. It was overwhelming, way too much to think about having more of.

_Jackaroo: You fucking bet your fine arses_

Sean was never good at listening to his gut, anyway.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I made dumb fake screennames for both of them because literally I can. Also I thought it was cute. Probably dumb tho. Also sorry for the lack of actual porn, I'm steadily working my way up to it.


End file.
